


Where You Find Warmth

by Artemis1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Kylo likes to cuddle - and so does Finn.





	Where You Find Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Skiplowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave) in the [FinnloFest2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinnloFest2018) collection. 



It’s funny, back when Finn had been a simple Stormtrooper and heard all that gossip about what a temper tantrum-throwing menace Kylo Ren was, he had never expected him to be _cuddly_.

He chuckled a little to himself and Kylo made an intrigued noise, lifting his head from where he had buried his face against Finn’s chest and was nuzzling him. “Hm?” he asked, brows slightly furrowed, “what’s so funny?”

Finn’s lips twitched and twitched harder and he lost his battle against the grin that wanted to light up his face. He ran his fingers through Kylo’s messy hair, feeling a flutter when he unabashedly leaned into the touch. “I was just thinking that before getting to know you, I would have never believed that the great Kylo Ren loves to cuddle. If anybody had told me so I would have thought they were pranking me.”

“Yeah…” Kylo’s face was quickly turning pink but he wasn’t making a move to get away.

Not that Finn would have let him retreat without a protest, he liked it when Kylo was sprawled all over him. Finn liked to feel his solid weight on top of him, he liked to be the one who filled his hunger for as much human touch as Kylo could possibly get behind closed doors. He loved waking up with the two of them ridiculously intertwined. Actually, that was probably his favorite part of the day.

If he was perfectly honest with himself, he loved that he was the only one Kylo trusted to see this soft, vulnerable side. It made these moments all the more special, like they were keeping a shared secret from the rest of the world.

“You’re just very good at cuddling,” Kylo grumbled and hid his face again, this time against Finn’s neck.

Finn smiled, arms wrapping tightly around Kylo, who shifted to make himself more comfortable. That led to some shifting by Finn, and soon they ended up curled up side by side in the middle of the large bed, one of Finn’s legs tucked between Kylo’s. His fingers slipped under his shirt, caressing his back in small soothing circles, while Kylo’s strong arms were holding on to him.

Finn let his eyes flutter shut.

After so many years of being alone in a crowd, Kylo was starved for touch and so was Finn, though Kylo was far more demanding about it. Fortunately for both of them, Finn was all too happy to deliver.

“I love you,” he whispered, and his smile widened when Kylo echoed the words in a sleepy, content murmur.

Finn’s smile widened another notch.

The world outside their quarters might have been full of war and strife, but in here they had peace and he could bask in the warmth of Kylo’s embrace.


End file.
